


La cruauté du monde

by FanWarriors_19



Series: La Dimension Noire [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Claustrophobia, Dark fic, Depression, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Military Homophobia, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Multi, Nightmares, One Shot Collection, Panic Attacks, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Torture, car crash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWarriors_19/pseuds/FanWarriors_19
Summary: Les Avengers, originels comme nouveaux, officiels comme officieux, jeunes comme moins jeunes, étaient les super-héros les plus admirés... mais aussi, et surtout, des êtres humains absolument détruits. - Recueil de textes. Pur angst. Trigger warnings listés en première page.[Multi-contributeurs]
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff & Vision
Series: La Dimension Noire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044213
Kudos: 2





	1. AVERTISSEMENT DE CONTENU

**Author's Note:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**AVERTISSEMENT DE CONTENU**

Ce recueil de courts textes, tous indépendants les uns des autres, est classé M pour les nombreux thèmes sombres qu’il va aborder. Si vous le souhaitez ou que vous en avez besoin, fiez-vous aux triggers warnings listés ci-dessous :

\- Texte 1 : Steve (version 1, partie 1) :  **viol, agression sexuelle homophobe, insultes homophobes, humiliation**

\- Texte 2 : Bucky (version 1, partie 1) :  **mpreg, torture, fausse couche**

\- Texte 3 : Bucky (version 1, partie 2) :  **mpreg, stress post-traumatique, fausse couche**

\- Texte 4 : Natasha (version 1) :  **stress post-traumatique**

\- Texte 5 : Clint :  **stress post-traumatique, cauchemars, perte de contrôle de sa personne, proches désemparés**

\- Texte 6 : Steve (version 2) :  **stress post-traumatique, crise d’angoisse**

\- Texte 7 : Wanda (version 1) :  **stress post-traumatique, crise d’angoisse**

\- Texte 8 : Bruce :  **dépression, tentative de suicide**

\- Texte 9 : Thor :  **dépression, alcoolisme, deuils traumatiques et chroniques**

\- Texte 10 : Wanda (version 2) :  **stress post-traumatique, torture physique**

\- Texte 11 : Natasha (version 2) :  **stress post-traumatique**

\- Texte 12 : Wanda (version 3) et Peter Parker (version 1) :  **claustrophobie, stress post-traumatique, crise d’angoisse**

\- Texte 13 : Peter Parker (version 2) :  **événements apocalyptiques, deuil traumatique**

\- Texte 14 : Tony :  **crise d’angoisse, stress post-traumatique**

\- Texte 15 : Stephen :  **accident de voiture, crise de panique**

\- Texte 16 : Scott :  **crise d’angoisse, stress post-traumatique**

\- Texte 17 : 4 juillet (Groupe) :  **stress post-traumatique**

\- Texte 18 : Steve (version 1, partie 2) et Bucky (version 2) :  **stress post-traumatique, crises d’angoisse, automutilation, mention de viol**

Il s’agit d’un recueil qui a pour unique finalité que de rassembler des fragments de vie crus et cruels. Pur angst, pour résumer en deux mots.


	2. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

_ We are the heroes of our time _

_ But we’re dancing with the demons in our minds _


	3. Steve (version 1, partie 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS : viol, agression sexuelle homophobe, insultes homophobes, humiliation.

**#1 - Steve (version 1, partie 1)**

Il y avait eu des prémices dès le moment de leur installation dans le dortoir du Camp Lehigh. Steve ne le savait pas encore, mais il aurait dû y prêter attention.

\- Hey, Rogers ! l’avait interpellé Hodge dans son dos. T’as laissé tomber cette photo par terre !

\- Ah, merci de l’avoir trouvée, répondit Steve en se retournant vers lui.

Hodge lui tendit le carré de papier imprimé, mais le ramena vers lui d’un air moqueur lorsque Steve tendit la main pour le récupérer.

\- C’est qui dessus, hein ? Ton petit copain ? rigola Hodge.

Steve soupira, pas totalement à l’aise tandis qu’un flash d’un baiser échangé avec Bucky, deux ans auparavant, repassa devant ses yeux. Les deux comparses rentraient alors d’une soirée bien arrosée.

\- Non, c’est mon meilleur ami d’enfance, lâcha Steve sans se laisser démonter.

\- Ha ha ha, à qui tu espères faire croire ça, petite ? ricana Hodge en lui rendant finalement le cliché.

Froissé d’avoir été une fois de plus raillé sur son apparence androgyne, Steve rangea soigneusement la précieuse photographie de Bucky.

Il aurait dû prêter attention à cet incident, signe avant-coureur.

Parce que trois jours plus tard, au retour de leur course à pied où Steve avait décroché le drapeau par la ruse, la situation dérapa irrémédiablement.

Toutes les recrues prenaient leur douche dans la salle de bains commune -- très militaire : pas de séparateurs, pas de cabines. Steve tournait pudiquement le dos à tous les autres, les yeux rivés sur le mur de carrelage craquelé devant lui.

Soudain, il fut violemment plaqué contre ce même mur. Par réflexe, il tenta de se débattre, mais son agresseur lui maintenait fermement les bras.

\- Eh bien, Rogers, il serait peut-être temps de reprendre notre conversations de l’autre jour, non ?

Steve reconnut la voix malveillante de Hodge. Il tourna la tête vers son agresseur, bien plus grand et fort que lui, qui profitait d’autant plus d’un effet de surprise dans son attaque.

Il vit un autre jeune homme venir prêter main forte à Hodge, tandis que celui-ci relâchait sa prise sur son bras gauche afin de glisser sa main vers l’entrejambe nue de Steve afin de l’empoigner.

\- C’est ce que doit déjà te faire ton petit copain, ma jolie, ça ne doit pas te changer de d’habitude, susurra Hodge en serrant fort.

Steve retint un grognement de douleur, mais pas la grimace.

\- Allez, fais pas ta chochotte, ma belle…

\- Dégage, connard, lâcha Steve avec hargne, tentant une fois de plus de se débattre, toujours sans succès.

\- Oooh, surveille ton langage poupée, ton chéri ne sera pas content si tu rentres chez toi en ayant appris autant d’insanités.

Les deux jeunes hommes dans son dos ricanèrent. Hodge lâcha soudain prise, mais il ne s’agissait que d’un court répit. Du coin de l’œil, Steve le vit se pencher comme pour ramasser quelque chose à terre.

Brutalement, Steve sentit quelque chose de froid s’enfoncer dans son rectum. Il gémit de douleur, tandis que ses deux tortionnaires étaient secoués par une crise de fou rire. L’objet froid s’enfonça encore plus loin, avant d’être retiré tout aussi brutalement.

\- T’es qu’une salope, Rogers !

Hodge et son complice le relâchèrent aussitôt, et s’éloignèrent en ricanant, tandis que Steve, sous le choc, titubait en tentant de se retourner.

Il se rattrapa au mur, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Clairement, il n’était pas en état de s’élancer à leur poursuite. La douche commune s’était vidée pendant les quelques minutes qu’avait duré son agression. Steve se sentait sale, souillé.

Le jeune homme, tout de savon et de sang ruisselant, sentit les larmes piquer ses yeux, pour la première fois depuis le début de l’agression. Désorienté, vide à l’intérieur, il se rinça sans un mot. Il ferma ses grands yeux bleus terrifiés et laissa l’eau froide couler le long de son frêle corps douloureux.


	4. Bucky (version 1, partie 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS : mpreg, torture, fausse couche.

**#2 - Bucky (version 1, partie 1)**

Les belles années qu’il avait connues avec Steve lui semblaient déjà remonter à trois éternités. Pourtant, cela ne faisait que quelques jours que Bucky était presque mortellement tombé du train.

Pendant ces quelques jours, il avait vécu tellement d’horreurs qu’il lui semblait avoir vieilli de plusieurs milliers d’années. Et les chances que Steve parvienne à le localiser et à venir le secourir, cette fois-ci, étaient infimes, car il le croyait mort.

Mort, il aurait préféré l’être.

Cela lui aurait évité l’atterrissage brutal dans la neige en contrebas, qui lui avait cassé plusieurs côtes et littéralement arraché le bras gauche. Cela lui aurait évité ensuite les chirurgies réparatrices sans anesthésie par ses sauveurs.

Cela lui aurait évité la fausse couche suite à tous ces traumatismes subis par son corps. L’enfant de Steve… perdu à jamais, comme l’était Bucky lui-même.

La mort lui aurait ensuite évité l’enfer du conditionnement et de l’amnésie par électrochocs réguliers. Il voyait ses souvenirs les plus précieux lui échapper, sans pouvoir les retenir… ses parents, sa sœur Rebecca, ses autres frères et sœurs… sa jeunesse, Steve… Ceci dit, cela effaçait également la douleur de ses récentes pertes…

La mort lui semblait toujours cependant la définition d’une fin heureuse. Si seulement le conditionnement ne lui avait pas déjà ôté la possibilité d’en finir...


	5. Bucky (version 1, partie 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS : mpreg, stress post-traumatique, fausse couche.

**#3 - Bucky (version 1, partie 2)**

Quelques décennies et une traversée de l'Enfer plus tard, Bucky avait repris le contrôle de sa vie et retrouvé Steve.  _ Son _ Steve.

Ils étaient tous les deux plus ou moins “cabossés” par les durs événements que la vie leur avait réservé. Les cauchemars remplissaient leurs nuits, la fatigue et l'anxiété rythmaient leurs journées. Cependant,  _ jamais _ , jamais ils ne pouvaient envisager d'autre option que de rester ensemble et faire front ensemble.

Bucky en avait pleuré, ce jour où il avait enfin avoué à Steve qu'il avait perdu leur enfant à naître -- un inestimable, précieux enfant dont ils ne connaissaient alors pas encore l'existence -- dès le début de sa captivité. Et Steve, tout aussi bouleversé que lui, lui avait pardonné dans la foulée -- là où Bucky n'avait jamais pu se pardonner lui-même.


	6. Natasha (version 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS : stress post-traumatique.

**#4 - Natasha (version 1)**

Une longue journée d’Avenger venait de s’écouler, et Natasha était épuisée par cette cadence infernale. Elle ne tarda pas à aller se coucher ce soir-là.

Douche, pyjama, les dents, et sous la couette. Sans oublier, bien évidemment, le rituel datant de la Red Room mais qu’elle n’avait jamais réussi à briser : elle n’oublia pas de menotter l’un de ses poignets aux barreaux de son lit.

L’autre élément routinier de ses nuits résidait dans ses cauchemars, une fois assoupie.


	7. Clint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS : stress post-traumatique, cauchemars, perte de contrôle de sa personne, proches désemparés.

**#5 - Clint**

Un souffle glacial qui envahit son cœur, une vision tunnellaire de la réalité, un assourdissement permanent, un corps qui ne lui obéit désormais plus, des coups de feu tirés par son arme et de sa propre main sans qu’il n’ait aucun contrôle sur la gâchette, l’odeur métallique du sang… Une course-poursuite initiée par les personnes auxquelles il aurait normalement dû être allié, un complexe qui s’effondre sur lui-même…

Clint se réveilla en sursaut, un filet de sueur froide coulant le long de son dos. Souvent -- trop souvent --, ses souvenirs de la possession mentale par Loki lui revenaient, désagréables au possible, et le secouaient terriblement au beau milieu de la nuit.

Laura était bien souvent désemparée par la violence de cette expérience particulière qu’avait subie son mari, plusieurs années auparavant. Elle le réconfortait avec des mots qui sonnaient souvent vides à leurs oreilles, et descendait à la cuisine chercher du lait chaud. Parfois, elle pleurait en chemin, pensant que Clint ne verrait pas ses yeux rougis lorsqu’elle entrerait de nouveau dans leur chambre.


	8. Steve (version 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS : stress post-traumatique, crise d’angoisse.

**#6 - Steve (version 2)**

L’averse était beaucoup trop froide… Il lui semblait que de la glace s’insinuait dans tous les pores de sa peau, encore une fois… comme lorsqu’il regardait la banquise s’agglutiner tout autour de son corps blessé, au milieu des débris de l’avion…

Steve titubait dans la rue, entouré de New-Yorkais pressés qui se hâtaient de se mettre à l’abri. Il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement, et remarqua à peine les regards méfiants des passants. Son cœur tambourinait dans ses oreilles, et ses pensées étaient comme happées dans un brouillard de plus en plus épais, d’où ne traversait qu’une seule litanie de mots :  _ pas la glace, pas la glace, pas la glace, pas encore la glace… _

La pluie drue et glaciale de l’automne New-Yorkais continuait de tomber, et Steve avait de plus en plus froid. Il était désormais comme paralysé, penché en avant, appuyé contre un mur, le souffle court et bientôt trempé jusqu’aux os. Ses jambes tremblaient sous lui, et il espérait qu’elles ne se déroberaient pas,  _ sinon il serait de nouveau piégé dans la glace. _


	9. Wanda (version 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS : stress post-traumatique, crise d’angoisse.

**#7 - Wanda (version 1)**

L’explosion retentit lourdement dans l’immense entrepôt… et Wanda ne parvint soudain plus à se concentrer sur la mission en cours. Le bruit la ramena brutalement près de dix ans en arrière, lors du bombardement de sa ville alors qu’elle était enfant.

La sorcière s’effondra sur le sol en gémissant, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles, et elle revit soudain le visage de Pietro enfant collé très près du sien, tandis qu’ils se cachaient depuis un moment interminable déjà sous leur lit, terrorisé à l’idée que le moindre de leurs mouvements ne fasse détonner l’obus de Stark Industries qui était retombé sur leur appartement sans exploser.

Bientôt, le visage de Pietro fut remplacé par celui de Steve inquiet, agenouillé devant elle. Ses oreilles tintaient toujours de l’explosion -- laquelle ? --, alors elle n’entendit pas ce que le jeune homme en face d’elle lui disait manifestement, elle voyait seulement ses lèvres bouger.


	10. Bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS : dépression, tentative de suicide.

**#8 - Bruce**

L’Autre, le Monstre… Il n’en pouvait plus. Il n’arrivait plus à vivre avec. Avec cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête, à craindre sans cesse le débordement, et surtout le débordement de trop, celui où le Hulk tuerait des centaines de personnes sans que personne ne puisse l’en empêcher.

Et encore moins Bruce. Il s’en voudrait terriblement s’il perdait le contrôle et qu’il se rendait responsable d’un tel désastre.

L’Autre et sa menace perpétuelle lui gâchait la vie. Il avait renoncé à l’amour, à l’amitié, aux loisirs, au sommeil par crainte de lui-même et du rejet des autres. Il vivait désormais une vie de damné, de reclus, et cela lui pesait atrocement.

Il ne voyait pas d’issue.

En tout cas, aucune qui impliquait sa survie.

D’une main tremblante, Bruce leva le revolver vers son visage, priant toutes les divinités -- et n’importe laquelle qui existerait réellement -- de le pardonner pour ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire. Il expliquait que c’était pour le bien de tous. Que cela les sauverait définitivement de la menace excessive que faisait planer le Hulk sur l’humanité toute entière.

Que c’était un suicide pour le bien commun.

Bruce plaça le revolver chargé dans sa bouche, et ferma les yeux. Il n’était pas serein, mais il n’avait plus le choix.

Il tira.

Il sentit la balle partir, il put goûter le métal brûlant… puis, ce fut le néant.

Lorsqu’il se réveilla, un laps de temps inconnu plus tard, il gisait au sol, les vêtements déchirés, le visage à quelques centimètres d’une balle presque méconnaissable tant elle avait été mâchonnée.

_ Le Hulk m’a sauvé. Il est sorti et a recraché la balle. _

_ Je le hais. _


	11. Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS : dépression, alcoolisme, deuils traumatiques et chroniques.

**#9 - Thor**

Une fois l’urgence de la menace apocalyptique passée, une fois la tête de Thanos séparée du reste de son corps… Thor n’avait plus d’autre choix que de faire face à tous les démons qui le taraudaient.

La mort de sa mère, celle de son père ensuite. La surprise de s’être découvert une sœur, puis le rude et cruel combat contre sa folie meurtrière. La destruction d’Asgard, le monde qui l’avait vu naître et grandir. La mort de son frère, et le massacre de la moitié des réfugiés de son peuple. Et enfin, la victoire amère de Thanos.

En l’espace de cinq années humaines -- un battement de cœur pour un Asgardien --, il avait tout perdu. Ses proches, son peuple, et la guerre contre le Titan Fou. Désormais sans occupation, sans but fixe dans sa vie, Thor ne pouvait que se morfondre avec des quantités astronomiques d’alcool et les démons moqueurs qui le hanteraient jusqu’à la fin de sa vie.


	12. Wanda (version 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS : stress post-traumatique, torture physique.

**#10 - Wanda (version 2)**

Lors de ses premières rencontres secrètes avec Vision, au milieu de la cavale, Wanda n’avait pu supporter le contact physique avec l’androïde. Elle n’avait passé que peu de temps emprisonnée au Raft, suite au combat à Leipzig, mais cela avait suffisant pour ses gardiens pour la torturer, au point qu’elle devait désormais se réhabituer au contact physique positif avec d’autres personnes.

Vision n’avait eu de cesse de s’excuser auprès d’elle pour ce qu’il s’était passé, mais la sorcière ne voulait même plus entendre parler de cette histoire.

Tout doucement, progressivement, Wanda se fit violence pour laisser les personnes qu’elle savait dignes de confiance la toucher de nouveau. Les caresses amoureuses de Vision, les étreintes fraternelles de Steve...


	13. Natasha (version 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS : stress post-traumatique.

**#11 - Natasha (version 2)**

Les Avengers descendaient la rampe du quinjet en file indienne, discutant avec légèreté après une mission ardue qu’ils avaient l’intention de tenter d’oublier. Steve fut le dernier à emprunter la rampe, et vit Natasha, en contrebas, visiblement en train de compter les super-héros.

Il arriva à son niveau, le regard interrogateur, et la jeune femme eut un sourire penaud.

\- Je n’ai pas envie de perdre qui que ce soit d’autre, répondit-elle à la question que son coéquipier n’avait pas encore eu le temps de poser.

Steve posa une main amicale sur son épaule, un sourire compatissant aux lèvres, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cette peur fondamentale qui rongeait plusieurs membres de l’équipe.


	14. Wanda (version 3) et Peter Parker (version 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS : claustrophobie, stress post-traumatique, crise d’angoisse.

**#12 - Wanda (version 3) et Peter Parker (version 1)**

La mission tournait vraiment mal pour eux. Peter et Wanda venaient d’être séparés du reste des Avengers par l’éboulement d’une partie du hangar devant et autour d’eux.

L’araignée et la sorcière se retrouvaient enterrés sous les lourds et poussiéreux gravats, et cette situation extrêmement angoissante leur rappelait à tous les deux de très mauvais souvenirs.

Peter se revoyait dans une situation terriblement similaire, quelques années plus tôt. Il s’était dégagé de l’éboulement par sa force physique extraordinaire, qui s’était retrouvée dopée par la peur et l’adrénaline. Les contusions sur son corps avaient été impressionnantes.

Wanda se remémorait désagréablement d’un appartement démoli et d’heures interminables cachée avec son frère. Elle était devenue, après cette expérience traumatisante pour une enfant, définitivement claustrophobe.

Cependant, cette fois-ci, aucun des deux n’était seul sous les décombres. Pris de panique, Peter et Wanda se serrèrent l’un contre l’autre, comme la sorcière l’avait fait avec Pietro bien des années auparavant.

Leurs coéquipiers les retrouvèrent donc serrés et angoissés, une fois les gravats finalement déblayés.


	15. Peter Parker (version 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS : événements apocalyptiques, deuil traumatique.

**#13 - Peter Parker (version 2)**

L’après-Thanos était terrible à assimiler, terrible à vivre.

Peter tentait de trouver un sens à tout ce qu’il avait vécu, depuis ce jour où un vaisseau spatial alien était apparu au beau milieu d’une sortie scolaire. Il avait fait un voyage dans l’espace ? Il avait disparu pendant cinq ans ? Il avait combattu par deux fois des aliens, avec, comme enjeu de la bataille, des Pierres menant au pouvoir absolu dans l’univers ? Il avait vu Mr Stark se sacrifier pour les sauver tous ?

Pour un jeune homme de 15 ans, tout cela était trop gros pour être assimilé. Les faits, ainsi que leurs conséquences quotidiennes.

Tante May, Ned, et beaucoup de ses amis avaient eux aussi disparu pendant ces cinq drôles d’années. Ils s’étaient donc tous retrouvés comme ils s’étaient quittés… mais le monde avait évolué sans eux. Plus de logement, cafouillage au lycée, camarades cinq ans plus vieux… L’esprit humain n’était pas vraiment fait pour analyser une telle aberration, et l’araignée radioactive qui l’avait piqué ne lui avait apparemment pas transmis de capacités exceptionnelles à ce niveau-là.

Les aliens, le Titan Fou, les Pierres d’Infinité. C’était une autre chose que Peter peinait à appréhender. La petite araignée sympa du quartier, qui se retrouvait projetée au milieu d’événements d’une ampleur digne d’un combat divin ? Au secours.

Finalement, la pire idée avec laquelle il allait devoir vivre, c’était celle du sacrifice ultime de Tony Stark. Cet homme qui avait été comme un père pour lui. Celui qui lui avait offert une chance, puis une seconde chance. Qui l’avait guidé dans ce monde cruel contre lequel tout super-héros qui se respecte tente de lutter, à son niveau.

Peter Parker était Spider-Man. Il était un Avenger, il avait été adoubé par son mentor. Serait-il digne de l’héritage moral que Mr Stark lui avait légué ? Il en avait des frissons et le cœur battant d’angoisse.


	16. Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS : crise d’angoisse, stress post-traumatique.

**#14 - Tony**

Rhodey chutait à une vitesse faramineuse, mais il pouvait encore le rattraper… Il le pouvait… encore…

Trop tard.

Rhodey s’écrasa lourdement sur le sol, creusant un cratère.

Tony se posa précipitamment. Il ouvrit le heaume. Son ami était inconscient, mais les secours étaient déjà en chemin.

_ Qu’avons-nous fait ? _

Sam se posa à proximité, presque aussi misérable que Tony. Vision s’approcha également.

_ Qu’avons-nous fait ? _

La panique montait en lui, comme elle le faisait déjà après sa mésaventure dans l’espace. Dans un mouvement d’humeur, il lança une décharge dans la direction de Sam, qu’il entendit seulement vaguement s’excuser.

_ Qu’avons-nous fait ? Qu’avons-nous fait ?! _

Son esprit angoissé restait coincé sur cette litanie.

_ Qu’avons-nous fait ?! _

Rhodey allait s’en sortir… Il était plus fort que ça, il était plus fort que tout...


	17. Stephen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS : accident de voiture, crise de panique.

**#15 - Stephen**

Après son violent accident de voiture, Stephen n’était plus capable de conduire. Ni physiquement, à cause de ses mains irrémédiablement abîmées, ni même psychologiquement. Il avait essayé.

Malgré tout. Il avait essayé. Il s’était glissé au volant. Sa respiration s’était dramatiquement accélérée, avant même que ses mains ne soient prises de tremblements incontrôlables. Il n’avait même pas mis le contact.

Des flashs du tonneau impressionnant dans lequel il avait terminé la dernière fois, passèrent devant ses yeux clos. Stephen sentait qu’il commençait à manquer d’oxygène.

Il sortit d’un bond de l’habitacle de la voiture, et s’en éloigna précipitamment.

Ce fut donc un véritable soulagement lorsqu’il devint finalement un sorcier, et que la magie s’imposa comme nouveau moyen de transport.


	18. Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS : crise d’angoisse, stress post-traumatique.

**#16 - Scott**

Encore un voyage dans le Royaume Quantique, et cette fois-ci, Scott dut se faire véritablement violence pour accepter de s’y rendre.

Ses constantes vitales étaient bien plus hautes que d’accoutumée, alors qu’il atteignait la taille quantique. Il n’avait pas l’intention de s’attarder plus que nécessaire.

Une seule pensée tournait dans sa tête :  _ tout, mais pas rester coincé ici une fois de plus _ . C’était interminable. C’était angoissant. Et il ne verrait plus Cassie, probablement pour toujours...


	19. 4 juillet (Groupe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS : stress post-traumatique.

**#17 - 4 juillet (Groupe)**

4 juillet. Jour de fête pour tous les Américains du monde. La journée avait été une belle journée d’été, et la nuit était tombée agréablement douce. Les feux d’artifice ne tardèrent pas à éclater joyeusement.

Et plusieurs Avengers ne rejoignirent pas leurs camarades sur le balcon pour les admirer.

Wanda, Bucky, Natasha et Clint ne se sentaient pas de quitter la sécurité de leur pièce insonorisée. Les explosions des feux étaient trop bruyantes pour leurs nerfs.

Bucky n’avait pas voulu priver Steve du spectacle, lorsque le blond avait proposé de rester avec lui. Il aurait simplement souhaité être capable d’y assister avec lui, comme avant, comme pendant leur lointaine jeunesse.


	20. Steve (version 1, partie 2) et Bucky (version 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS : stress post-traumatique, crises d’angoisse, automutilation, mention de viol.

**#18 - Steve (version 1, partie 2) et Bucky (version 2)**

Steve et Bucky étaient toujours dans la tourmente, pourchassés par les autorités mondiales, mais le Wakanda était devenu leur petit coin de paradis. Là, dans un campement isolé proche d’une rivière, ils coulaient des journées et des nuits apaisées, loin de l’agitation provoquée par les Accords et l’attentat à Vienne, quelques semaines plus tôt.

Ils avaient des décennies à rattraper… et tout ce temps perdu, à être éloignés l’un de l’autre, leur avait ouvert les yeux sur la véritable nature de leurs sentiments. Leur relation faisait son petit bonhomme de chemin, entre la vie du petit village et leurs moments seuls dans leur hutte.

Vint le moment où un cran d’intimité supplémentaire était logiquement à franchir.

Steve n’avait jamais raconté,  _ à personne _ , ce viol qu’il avait subi dans les douches communes du Camp Lehigh. Parfois, cet épisode apparaissait dans ses cauchemars, venant se nicher entre ceux de la banquise l’emprisonnant dans une étreinte glacée.

Lorsque Bucky, dans le feu de l’action, poussa un câlin un peu trop loin, Steve se raidit et s’éloigna brusquement, expliquant vaguement qu’il n’était pas prêt. Bucky l’accepta, et calma le jeu immédiatement.

Quelques jours plus tard, Steve avait retourné le problème dans tous les sens, et n’y avait trouvé qu’une solution : affronter sa peur. Bucky ne lui ferait pas autant de mal que Hodge avait pu le faire. Cependant, ce raisonnement logique ne dénouait pas la boule qui s’était nichée dans sa gorge.

C’était donc lui, Steve, qui, un soir, fit des avances légèrement maladroites à Bucky. Cependant, lorsque le brun pressa ses deux mains contre les fesses de Steve, le blond sentit qu’il ne pourrait pas aller plus loin. Son cœur s’emballait, et ce n’était plus à cause des préliminaires. Il s’éloigna, balbutiant quelques excuses, et sortit prendre l’air sous l’air inquiet de Bucky.

.

Steve était assis près de la rivière, respirant l’air frais de la nuit à pleins poumons, lorsque Bucky le rejoignit.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Steve ? Est-ce qu’il y a un problème ?

\- Non… Tout va bien… C’est juste que… euh… Ce… ce n’est pas toi qui me pose problème, ne t’en fais pas pour ça.

\- C’est bien aimable de ta part de me rassurer sur le fait que tu n’es pas dégoûté de coucher avec un assassin… mais quelque part, je me doutais déjà que ce n’était pas ça le problème. Alors, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je ne te jugerai pas.

Steve soupira profondément, mais ne put pas répondre. Il avait honte, tellement honte de cette scène… Comment pouvait-il avouer à Bucky une telle chose ?

Bucky lui avait bel et bien raconté des moments horribles de sa vie (de sa survie) comme assassin. Mais il s’agissait chez Steve d’un blocage que même toute raison ne pouvait lever.

.

Les jours passèrent encore, Bucky avait cessé de le questionner mais il le regardait avec un air si triste que Steve s’éloignait du village autant que possible pour éviter d’y faire face. Il sentait qu’il perdait des parts de confiance chaque jour de plus où il restait enfermé dans son mutisme.

Il décevait Bucky. Par son attitude.

Il craignait tellement de le décevoir encore plus s’il venait à parler.

.

La situation était intenable pour Steve, psychologiquement parlant. Entre une multiplication de ses cauchemars, et une culpabilité tenaillante, le Super Soldat ne savait plus quoi faire pour résoudre ce problème avec le minimum de dégâts pour tous les deux.

Un matin, dans la salle de bains, il s’entailla l’avant-bras gauche avec une lame de rasoir. Et encore. Et encore. Ce n’était pas prémédité, c’était l’anxiété qui s’exprimait librement. Dans un état second, il banda ses blessures, qui ne tarderaient pas à se refermer toutes seules, et nettoya le sang qui tachait le lavabo.

Le soir même, il ne put éviter une confrontation avec Bucky.

.

Concrètement, Bucky le trouva dans cette même salle de bains, en train de retirer le bandage imprégné de sang.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? demanda-t-il brusquement, faisant sursauter Steve, qui lui tournait le dos.

\- Je me suis bêtement taillé en allant rechercher le ballon perdu d’un enfant dans les ronces, mentit le Super Soldat.

Bucky s’approcha et saisit l’avant-bras en question, où il ne restait que des cicatrices et des traces de sang séché.

\- Ça a saigné beaucoup pour des griffures de ronces, commenta-t-il platement. Et la disposition des cicatrices est trop nette. Tu n’as jamais su mentir, Steve. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Et même, que se passe-t-il depuis quelques temps ?!

Steve savait qu’il était dos au mur, et qu’il n’y avait plus aucune issue. Il baissa le regard, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

\- Je… je suis tellement désolé, Bucky… Ce n’est pas de ta faute, je suis juste… tellement stupide… et…

\- Calme-toi, fit Bucky en caressant tendrement sa joue. Viens, on va s’asseoir et on va en discuter.

Steve le suivit dans un état second. L’angoisse bouillonnait en lui. Il n’avait plus le choix, il allait devoir tout avouer à Bucky. Et se confronter à une réaction absolument inconnue.

Ils s’assirent côte à côte sur le canapé.

\- Raconte-moi tout. Tranquillement, à ton rythme. Tu commences quand tu veux.

Pour une fois, Steve aurait souhaité se trouver le plus loin possible de Bucky.

\- Je… je n’aurais pas dû te repousser, comme je l’ai fait depuis quelques temps. Tu ne peux pas me vouloir de mal. Je… je me sentais tellement coupable que… ce matin, sans réfléchir, je me suis taillé le bras. Je suis tellement désolé Bucky, désolé d’être si con…

Bucky passa son bras de chair autour des épaules tremblantes de Steve, et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Je ne t’en veux pas, parce que je me doute qu’il doit y avoir quelque chose d’extrêmement grave derrière tout ça, parce que le comportement que tu as depuis quelques semaines ne te ressemble pas.

Steve déglutit. Il en arrivait à la partie la plus compliquée de l’histoire.

\- Tu… n’y es vraiment pour rien, poursuivit-il d’une petite voix. Je ne te repousse pas à cause de quelque chose que tu aurais fait… mais à cause de quelque chose que… que l’on m’a fait. Il y a bien longtemps, lors de mon entraînement militaire au Camp Lehigh. Je n’en ai jamais parlé à personne, parce que j’ai tellement honte… même si je sais que ce n’est pas ma faute…

\- Qu’est-ce qu’ils t’ont fait, Stevie ?

La voix de Bucky était devenue rauque.

\- Tu… tu te souviens de Hodge ? Il était présent au camp en Italie, quand je vous ai libérés et ramenés.

\- Je l’ai croisé. Un gros con.

\- Eh bien, lui aussi avait été présélectionné pour le Projet Rebirth. Il avait dû décréter, en me voyant, que j’étais gay et que ça le dérangeait. Alors, un jour… dans les douches communes… il m’a… il m’a…

Les mots s’étranglèrent dans sa gorge.

\- Ne me dis pas que…, murmura Bucky, choqué.

\- Ssssi… Je suis désolé Bucky. Il m’a agressé, il m’a… violé. Ai… aidé par un autre, il m’a… plaqué contre le mur, il m’a insulté et il m’a enfoncé quelque chose dans… dans le derrière. Ils rigolaient tous les deux… Je suis désolé…

Steve pleurait, désormais. Penché vers l’avant, le visage caché dans les mains. Il sentait la chaleur du corps de Bucky collé à lui, et il craignait qu’il ne s’éloigne bientôt.

Bucky était sonné. Il n’y avait pas d’autres mots. Et il n’y avait pas grand-chose d’autre à dire, car son esprit s’était vidé de toute pensée, cohérente ou non. Il n’y avait qu’un profond désarroi, celui de ne pas avoir pu sauver Steve des griffes de ce monstre.

Contrairement aux craintes de Steve, Bucky ne s’éloigna pas. Il le serra encore plus fort contre lui, ne sachant que dire, ne sachant que faire.

Le chemin de la reconstruction serait long et fastidieux. Bucky était le mieux placé pour le savoir. Mais il n’abandonnerait pas Steve, tout comme Steve ne l’avait jamais abandonné. Dans ce monde qui se liguait contre eux deux, il n’y avait presque plus qu’eux-mêmes pour veiller chacun sur l’autre, et panser ses blessures, et l’encourager à parler et à guérir.


End file.
